Frozen Frost II: Burning Blaze
by PrettyFlyingPrincess
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story "Frozen Frost" so be sure that you have read that first. Everything seems to be going great in the kingdom of Arendelle. The lives for Elsa and Anna seem perfect...or are they?
1. The Wedding

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen,_ _Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company  
_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.  
**

**I only own the story.***

* * *

**Frozen Frost II:**

It was the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding day and everyone, especially Elsa, was overjoyed that her beloved little sister had found someone she truly was in love with…and not had only met him for a day. There were streamers with flowers on them everywhere; a lot of chocolate and more. It was a beautiful sunny day.

It had been a few years after the great thaw and Elsa was still 21 because Pitch had made Elsa accidentally freeze her heart. But Elsa decided to bypass the cons that made for her. She would not let it ruin her life or this moment. She already had all the happiness in the world right now.

Elsa walked Anna down the alley to her future husband. Elsa remembered when Anna walked her down the alley at her own wedding. Elsa was so happy that she married her best friend, her true love, Jack Frost who was Kristoff's best man now.

Elsa always liked to think back on their first night at their honeymoon.

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

Jack carried Elsa bridle style while flying. They were on their way to their Ice Castle that they made years back. They haven't been to the palace since their encounter with Pitch. Jack was shocked to see the way it looked but together they fixed it back to the way it was when they first built it.

By the time they finished fixing the castle it had gotten late, and it was time for bed. They walked together in contented silence, basking in the familiar warmth of each other's presence. They were both contemplating how their lives had changed when they noticed their large iced bedroom door.

"Well, this is our stop." Elsa informed Jack.

"Yeah…"

They both blushed because they were both thinking about what to do next. They knew what most first married couples did on their honeymoon nights. They were both too scared to make the first move, afraid to make a mistake.

Neither of them moved, instead looked at each other with wonder. After a few moments, the need to touch each other, to feel each other – to assure themselves that one another was real – is too great and Jack's hand reached out to cup Elsa's face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, sighing contentedly.

Soon the space between their faces slowly closed. They kissed gently at first but privacy allowed it to progress into something much, much more. Elsa's body was pressed against his, his back to the door to their bedroom. Her hands were in his hair and her fingers combed through his white locks, they were both a little surprised to feel that Jack was vibrating.

Elsa pulled away briefly to quirk an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you purred."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Sir."

She kissed his jaw and his neck and he threw his head back, banging his head against the door.

"Ah, ow…" he grasped the back of his head and wince. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Elsa smirked. "Consider it a battle scar. But I'll kiss it and make it better if you'd like."

Jack watched her with large, dilated eyes as she walked around him and kiss the back of his neck, all the way up to the bruise that already formed. The feeling of her lips on the back of his neck destroyed any last hope or shred of his control and Jack turned around so that _he_ had _her_ pressed against the door. She gasped at the new arrangement, but quickly opened herself to him, her hands on his shoulders and her thighs on either side of his waist. Jack kissed her lips and her throat feverishly, swallowing her small moans. She tasted like chocolate-covered strawberries and smelled like flowers and _he couldn't get enough_. He needed more. Then he didn't resist the urge to feel her; his hands ran up and down her sides. She almost inaudibly asked for_ more _and he was all too happy to oblige. He pressed his right hand against her breast and kneaded it somewhat roughly, gauging her reaction. Her moan was loud and her knees buckled. She collapsed to the ground, panting. He scooped her into his arms and carried her inside their room...

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

Suddenly, Elsa noticed Anna silently ushering her to go to her left with the other bridesmaids.

"Oh. Sorry, Anna." Elsa walked up to the other bridesmaids, Rapunzel and Toothiana. Kristoff's groomsmen were Jack, North, Sandy, Bunnymud and Eugene. After the vows were said and the rings had been exchanged Anna and Kristoff shared a short passionate kiss.


	2. Curiousity Killed the Princess

***Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen,_ Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

A month later Anna and Kristoff were back from their honeymoon. Elsa was so happy. She missed her sister while she was gone.

Anna didn't get why but Kristoff still did his ice-harvesting job. He was a prince now he didn't have to do any work. But there was a bright side to it. Almost every day, Anna would accompany Kristoff and Sven in their sled up the mountain to where the ice harvesters worked, and while Kristoff worked, the two of them would chat while Anna fed Sven carrots every once in awhile.

She watched as his arms flexed in an attractive way under his tight shirt, and this time the warm feeling grew hotter, actually making her whole body flush a deep red. She jumped a little when Sven nuzzled her, his mouth partially open, silently asking for a carrot, but she quickly recovered, grabbing a carrot out of the nearby bag and feeding it to him. After Sven finished his carrot, Anna began to stroke Sven's head absentmindedly, her mind on a certain mountain man, but she jumped again when Kristoff spoke.

"Anna? Are you okay? You look all red in the face." Wondered Kristoff.

"Oh, I'm just checking out my hot husband that's all." She said with a sly smile.

One day everyone decided to come along like Elsa, Jack, and Olaf.

Pretty soon, like children they had a snowball fight started by Jack. Soon Sven got so hyper that he took off with Olaf's nose into the forest.

"Wait! I'm incomplete without that!" Olaf yelled at Sven. Then he ran after him.

"Come back! You don't know what's in there!" yelled Elsa.

Anna started to run after them.

"Anna, where do you think you are going?" Elsa asked sternly.

Anna turned back to her sister "Don't worry Elsa. I'll be right back. I'm pretty sure they won't get far." Then Anna continued to run into the forest.

The further Anna ran into the forest the darker it became. She was starting to get creeped out.

"Olaf?! Where are you?!" Anna yelled. "Ugh…why didn't I just make his nose a button instead?" she asked herself. Anna kept on walking until she heard a noise. She looked down. She had stepped on wood. She was in the middle of a thickly wooded area. It was spooky. She scanned the forest when she heard a sinister laugh. "Hahah!" went the voice. "Whose there?" Anna asked the nothingness. Anna gave chase. She sprinted through the thickets and entered a clearing only to find the decrepit remains of a rotting frame from a child's bed. "What the…" Anna wondered what would that be doing in the woods, and how long had it been here? Anna lifted up her heeled boot and broke through the damaged frame, revealing a hole leading deep underground. She did stop herself before entering the hole, having second thoughts. But then again she was always one to be curious. And if she did run into any trouble she could take em' on. She once hit Elsa's snow monster with a tree and punched Hans in the face very hard that it sent him flying. So, she jumped down the hole.

Anna continued along a long dark tunnel. Eventually the labyrinth opened up to reveal a huge underground cavern. Then, abruptly, the cavern suddenly went darker than it already was. She looked up, as a shadow figure crawled up a nearby column.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity kill the cat'…?" asked a sinister voice that made Anna shiver. But she decided to be brave.

"Well…well I'm no cat!" she said back.

"True, but you are vulnerable like one, princess."

Anna was starting to get even more nervous. "You don't know that. Quit hiding! Come out where I can see you!"

Anna took off, following the sound of shadow's cackle as it echoed throughout the chamber. She rounded a corner as she saw the shadow glide across the walls into a shadowed corridor. **"**Don't be afraid, Anna. I'm not going to hurt you." Anna continued along a shadowed corridor. **"**Afraid? I'm not afraid of you!" she lied. "How do you know my name?" Then the shadow showed it's true form, Pitch! "Who, who are you?" Anna backed away, slowly. "Oh, just an old friend of your family." Anna did not buy it for a second. "Yeah, right. Old: yes, friend: I don't think so. My family would never associate with someone a creepy as you." "Your dear sister never told you about me? About how I was the cause of her frozen heart and such?" Pitch smirked. Anna then, gasped. "You're Pitch?" Anna started to get angry. She steadily approached Pitch, cautious and alert. "You monster! I heard you put my sister and brother-in-law through hell! How dare you! I thought Jack took care of you!" Pitch walked up to Anna and mockingly patted her on the head. "Oh, please. Did you people really think it would be that easy to get rid of me? True, I was taken off guard for a few years but now that time has past and I'm refreshed I can now get my revenge and you and the rest of your pathetic family." Anna slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare hurt my family. Just you threating them like that makes my head boil." "You know, you and your sister are more different then you know." Anna narrowed her eyebrows at him "What do you mean? How so?" "Don't deny it princess. Even you know you're not as exciting as her or as elegant as her. You'll always just be second best and you will never get to be a queen now that your sister's heart is frozen." Pitch said, making Anna feel self-cautious. 'SMACK!' Anna slapped him. "How dare you say such things to me, I'm just as great as my sister! None of that is true." But sometimes she did envy Elsa. She had her jealous moments. "No, Anna. I know how you really feel." He said as he tilted her chin to look up at him. Panic flashed in Anna's eyes. As she backed away, the chamber filled with shadows, and Anna was spun around. She became disoriented as she rammed into a wall, which flipped to reveal that it was actually the ground. Pitch, unseen now, chuckled. Anna was unsure where he was. She looked back to see the cavern entrance - she's right back where she started. Pitch's voice continued. "But fear not, it doesn't have to be this way. I can stop the jealously, my dear." Anna discovered that the entrance had been blocked with bricks as Pitch's shadow encroached on her. Pitch was now directly in front of Anna. He pushed her against the brick wall and held her there tightly. She winced in pain. She needed to get away and fast. "You're hurting me! Let go of me!" Anna ordered. Pitch then disappeared making Anna fall to the ground. She saw Pitch's shadow move across the pillars of the cavern. Anna headed down a corridor as fast as she could. **"**Everything you wanted just to be as special, I can make it come true." Pitch's face moved in and out of the shadows over the following. "I will give you everything your lovely heart desires." Every time Anna turned, Pitch disappeared. It was like Anna was trapped in a fun house. Multiple Pitch shadows had appeared on the wall around Anna. They were closing in on her. Anna tried to scramble away. "Stop it! Stop it! You don't know what I want!" Almost reluctantly, the shadows back away and Pitch appeared before Anna. "You don't know me!" Anna was getting ready to punch him in the face when Pitch quickly grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. He then trapped her under him. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Of course I do. Once I set my sights on my target, which is you, I instantly know everything about you. If I can't get your sister to join me then you will." Anna looked up. Terror coming into her eyes, as she realizes what he is doing. He rose up one of his hands and a shadow of darkness formed over it, taking the shape of black flames. "Wait, what are you doing?" Anna said tried to get out from under him." "We'll meet again soon, I'm sure." With that he shot the dark flame at her heart. As soon as it happened, Anna's eye colour turned red for a split second and her body became hot as hell. Then she fainted.


	3. Burning Tempature

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and_ Tangled_ belong to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

The next day, Anna woke with a start a few hours later. Looking around, she noticed she was in her bed and in her nightgown, and she sighed, flopping back down onto her pillow. She heard the door open, and smiled when Elsa walked in.

"Hey there sleepy head. You feeling okay?" she asked, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hi. I'm alright. Just I have a lot on my mind."

"Hmm? Like what?" Elsa asked with worry.

Anna didn't want to worry her. She already had enough on her plate. "You know what? It's not important."

"Well…all right" Elsa didn't like the sound of that but she wasn't one to pry. She took Anna's hands into her own. "Well if there's anything I can do just let me know…okay?"

"Okay. Well there is one thing. How did I get here? My memory is a little blurry."

"You were taking a while trying find Olaf and Sven. Kristoff, Jack and I were getting worried so we went after you. We found you lying in the forest. When we couldn't wake you up I got so scared we thought you were…oh, I can't even say it." Elsa suddenly took Anna in her arms. Then Elsa started to feel the temperature of Anna's body. It was burning hot, stinging her body. Elsa quickly pulled away. "Anna…you're burning hot! Your whole body is! How did this happen?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

"What? How can you not feel it? You're so hot that it hurts to touch you!" Elsa yelled.

"What!? That's impossible." Anna's heart started to race. "Well…maybe I'll just take a cold bath."

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna. This is serious and unnatural." She thought for a second. "I know. I'll ask Kristoff to get Pabbie. He'll know what to do." Elsa got up from the bed and opened one of Anna's bedroom windows, the one that was closest to her. "That's all I can think of doing right now. Just relax and rest for a bit." She went to the door and went to find Kristoff.

Anna just watched her sister leave the room for a few seconds then dragged herself over to the window, holding onto her arms gently, trying to hold herself together. How had this happened? This was not normal. She wished her memory wasn't so blurry then maybe she could come up with a conclusion as to why she was like this. She stared out the window at the beautiful day. It was days like this that would always make her smile…but this time it didn't.

* * *

Elsa sped walked into the living room where Kristoff and Jack were. When she entered they had worried looks on their faces, hoping to hear good news about Anna.

"Well, she's awake." Elsa informed them.

"Oh, thank god!" Kristoff sighed letting all the tenseness from his body disappear. "Is she alright?"

"That's the thing. Her body temperature is not normal. When she first woke up she seemed fine but when I went to hug her she was burning hot. Really hot."

"What? Are you sure?" Jack was shocked.

"Jack, I can't make these things up. Something is seriously wrong with Anna." Elsa turned to Kristoff. "That's why I need you and Jack to go and bring Pabbie here so find out what's wrong with her."

"If it will save, Anna I will do it. But first I want to say goodbye to her."

"Of course." Elsa moved out of his way so he could go in the direction of Anna and his' room. Elsa walked over to Jack. Jack opened his arms wide for her. Elsa ran into his welcoming arms. "I hope she'll be okay."

"This is all to strange. Things like this don't just happen." Jack said while holding Elsa tightly. "Kristoff and I will try to be quick."

"Thank you." Elsa gave him a loving kiss.


	4. Powers

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

Kristoff walked into Anna and his room only to find Anna looking out the window. She didn't hear him enter. He came behind her and started to go in for a hug. Then suddenly, Anna whipped around pushed him away and with force burning him in the chest.

Anna's eyes widened, realizing what she had done. "OH MY GOSH, KRISTOFF!" she ran over to him. Then bent over to his side on the floor "Oh, Kristoff I'm so sorry!" Anna looked down at her hands. "What did I just do?"

Kristoff bit is lip trying not to worry her more. He lifted his shirt to see the damage. There he saw a red mark where she had hit him. He grunted.

Anna gasped. "Oh no! We have to get the doctor right now! Can you get up?"

Kristoff held on to his wound "Yeah…yeah, I think so." He successfully but slowly got up. "Elsa was right. Jack and I really do need to go to get Grandpabbie. I just came here to say goodbye for now." Then he started to stumble. Anna went to help him steady up but then decided against it, she would only make it worse. Kristoff didn't fall anyway.

"I'm so scared, Kristoff. I can't touch anyone without burning them." Anna hunched.

"So does this mean no kiss?" Kristoff said with a small laugh.

"Kristoff, don't joke about that…please." Anna held herself. "You should get yourself bandaged up before you leave."

"Alright. See you, honey. This isn't really how I thought this was going to go."

"I love you, Kristoff. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." He walked out the room.

Anna knew he was lying. She knew that he was very good at hiding wounds but it never worked on her.

* * *

Once Kristoff was bandaged up and he and Jack left. Elsa sighed. She had not felt this sad since she had a problem similar to Anna's.

Elsa walked past Anna and Kristoff's door figuring she was asleep. She didn't know what else to do. She needed to talk to someone besides Anna about this. Just then she got an idea. Elsa went into the castle library and started to write a letter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was sitting in her room close in front of the fireplace, staring contently at it in silence. It was starting to go out. Anna was already warm enough but staring at the fire had started to give her comfort. She didn't want it to go away.

Then Anna started to get an idea. It sounded like a stupid idea but it was so crazy that in her state it just might be safe.

She slowly stuck her hand out and into the flame of the fireplace. Once her hand came in contact with it not only did it not hurt but she made the fire come back to life. Anna's heart almost stopped. She was shocked. It was…amazing.

Then she started to get another idea. She stuck in her hands again and managed to take out a flame from the fire and made an outline of a flower. Then she made the flower disappear clasping her hands together, which made the flower's fire petals fall.

"I have…fire powers? How?" Anna still couldn't remember much. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Trying to think back, but all she could see was a dark gray figure with a black robe. Anna sighed and opened her eyes again. She walked back to bed, the fire still blazing.

Anna waved her hands, fire sparked from them. She put her hands together, putting the fire out. She grinned…she had powers too now, she felt unbelievable. She couldn't wait to show off the next day.


	5. Rapunzel's Visit

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

The next day, Elsa was waiting and watching out the window from her room for the coming of the person wrote to talk to about Anna. Elsa was hoping that she would help her.

Just then, she saw a ship coming from afar with a sun shape on its sail. Elsa got excited she hadn't seen her since Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

Later, the person she had been waiting for was finally at the docks. Elsa had on a big smile.

"Rapunzel! I'm so glad you came!" Elsa threw her arms around her cousin.

Rapunzel returned the hug. "It's so great to see you. I came as soon as I heard."

Elsa looked behind Rapunzel for Eugene. "Where's Eugene?"

"Well, he was going to come but once he heard that Kristoff and Jack weren't here he decided to stay with the kids. Boys, huh?" she giggled. "But, he sends his best regards to Anna."

Elsa giggled as well. "That's too bad. I was really hoping to see him as well. He always manages to make people laugh. It would make Anna's situation easier on me."

"Oh, yes. How is she?" Rapunzel said with a worried look in her eyes.

Elsa looked down. "I haven't seen her all day. I hope she's alright."

"Well then lets go see her then." Rapunzel started to walk in the direction of Anna's room but Else grabbed her wrist.

"Just don't touch her or startle her. You'll get burned. Believe me, Kristoff startled her and now he has a bandage around his waist. So just knock."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "You're not coming with?"

Elsa looked down. "You go. She hasn't seen you in awhile. It will be great that you'll be the first one she sees today."

"Well, okay." Then Rapunzel started to go up the stairs again.

* * *

The whole morning, Anna had been playing around and with her new powers. She was just trying different things with it over and over again. That was the reason why she had not seen Elsa the whole time. She wanted to impress her with her new-found gift before she showed her it.

Then there was a knock on her door. Anna perked up.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"No it's me Rapunzel." Rapunzel yelled from the other side of the door.

Anna got so excited. She ran to the door and swooshed it open to reveal her cousin. "PUNZIE!" She almost went to hug her but then stopped herself.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Rapunzel asked with she arms still wide open.

"Elsa didn't tell you?"

Then Rapunzel remembered. "Oh, right. Well that's really sad." She put her hands to her sides.

Anna then smiled. "But it's not all bad. Come in, I have something to show you, It's gonna blow your mind." Anna led her into her room.

Rapunzel looked around. Then she saw what looked like a flame of fire in a shape of a single flower in one of Anna's vases. She walked closer to it. "Anna,…how… is that fire in the shape of a flower?"

Anna felt so proud. "I made it. Isn't it amazing?" she said with a grin.

"You made this?" Rapunzel couldn't believe it. Anna didn't have powers before. She didn't know if it would be safe for Anna to have this power.

"Yes! I was up all night making the flames stay in that certain shape. I have powers like Elsa now. I feel so great. I don't see why Elsa felt ashamed of her powers before. Hopefully I'll be able to do more than just a flower."

"Does Elsa know?"

"No, not yet but I'm going to tell her. I just hope she doesn't get all protective. You know Elsa." Anna giggled. Then she ceased her laughing when she saw that Rapunzel hadn't looked away from it since she set her eyes on it for the first time. "Are you okay, Punzie?"

"Yes. It's just that your flower looks a little familiar. Is it okay to touch?" she asked still looking at it and walking closer to it.

"Oh, I don't know if that's safe. I mean I know that it doesn't hurt me because I made it, but-" before Anna could say anymore Rapunzel had already touched it. A burst of a bright light came from Rapunzel's finger and the flaming flower. It made a booming sound. A huge force came and pushed down the girls knocking them out.

Once it was over the flaming flower went out. Just then Elsa, who had heard the huge booming sound, came running into the room. She gasped when she saw the two girls lying on the floor.

"Anna! Rapunzel!" she ran towards them but when she got a better look at Rapunzel her eyes nearly came out of their sockets.


	6. Powers Once Again

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

_"__Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine… -"_

Rapunzel awoke with a jump. That song…why did it come back to her mind? It was the last song she ever wanted to hear again and it was Gothel who was singing.

She looked around her surroundings. She was in one of the castle's guest rooms. Elsa entered the room.

"Oh, Rapunzel, you're okay. Do you feel alright?" she asked.

"Well my head feels a little hot but I don't have a fever." She replied.

Elsa was uneasy. She didn't know how to tell her what was wrong.

Then Rapunzel remembered what had happened. Anna's flaming flower. It reminded her about something. Then she thought about the song.

"Flower gleam and glow…glow?" that was it. "That must have been the same kind of flower from the song and the healing powers! It's just flames now! But why would Anna have fire powers now?"

"WAIT WHAT?! What flames?! What powers?!" Elsa yelled.

Then Rapunzel gasped "Anna!" she had to see if Anna was okay.

She started to get out of bed but when she looked down to check her footing her heart skipped a beat. On the floor she saw incredibly long blond hair. Rapunzel ran to a mirror in the room. Her long blonde hair…it was back! She suddenly turned away from the mirror and started breathing hysterically. Then she clasped to the ground still breathing uncontrollably. She started to talk between quick breaths. Horrible memories were quickly flashing back to her.

"Oh **gasp, gasp** no! This was **gasp, gasp** supposed to be **gasp, gasp** all over! NO! NO!"

Elsa looked down at her cousin in fear. She had to calm her down. She slowly approached her as so not pressure her.

" Okay, Rapunzel, alright, just calm down. Stand up. "

Rapunzel started to cry franticly. Once Elsa was close enough she grabbed her blue dress, begging.

"**HELP ME!"** she yelled.

Elsa couldn't believe she was acting like this. How could hair make her act this way?

Elsa bent down and held the wrist of her hand that was holding her dress. "Rapunzel, come on. Honey, stand up. You're going to be okay."

"**NO! NO! NOTHING'S OKAY! I DON'T WANT THIS POWER AGAIN! GOTHEL! I KEEP SEEING GOTHEL!" **She yelled as she shook her head.

"What are you talking about?! Who is Gothel?!"

"**NO, NO, NO!" **

"Hey! HEY!" Elsa was starting to lose her patience she had to make her snap out of it. "STOP IT NOW!" she slapped her across the face.

Rapunzel then was completely silent. She slowly raised her hand to her cheek. Shocked she would do such a thing. Then she started breathing again but more slowly.

Elsa gently put her hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Okay, okay. Deep breath, come here. Come on it's okay." She gently pulled Rapunzel into an embrace. "It's okay…shh…" Elsa rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry."

* * *

That same time Anna woke up. She was in her room in bed.

"What happened?" She thought back. Then it all came back to her. "The explosion. Punzie!" Anna jumped out of bed and ran to the guest room. She figured she might be there since she probably got knock out too.

Once she was there she burst open the doors to the room.

"Punzie, are you o-…kay?" Anna saw Elsa holding Rapunzel on the floor swaying back and forth. Trying to comfort her. Then she saw Rapunzel's long hair. "What's going on?"


	7. Anna's Anger

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

Anna had come into the guest room where Rapunzel was staying, only to find Elsa holding a shaking Rapunzel in her arms.

"What's going on?" Anna looked at Rapunzel's hair "Rapunzel…your hair. How?"

Elsa stroked Rapunzel's hair. "I don't know if she's ready to explain. She's really shaken up." Then suddenly Elsa remembered what Rapunzel had told her about Anna's new powers. "Wait a minute, Anna, you have powers now?"

"Yeah! Check it out!" Anna raised her hand and made a floating flame. "This is why my body heat is so hot. I'm mean, yeah it's a bit of a down side but this is so cool, right? I'm just like you now!"

Elsa started to feel uneasy. She helped Rapunzel get on her feet and walked her back to the bed. Rapunzel laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Elsa tucked her in. "Get some sleep, okay?" Elsa whispered.

"Okay." Rapunzel whispered back.

Elsa walked up to Anna "Let's talk in private in my room, she needs rest."

Elsa and Anna reached Elsa's room.

"Gee, I really hope Punzie is okay. She seemed terrified." Anna said, her voice full of worry.

"You have no idea." Elsa closed her door, something she didn't do often anymore. "But let's talk about your condition."

"Condition? You mean my powers? I wouldn't call it a 'condition' that makes it sound like a bad thing. I'd call it a 'gift'." Anna said with a smile of excitement.

Elsa sighed. She didn't want to be a downer to her little sister but she couldn't shake this bad feeling she was feeling. "Anna…I'm concerned for you."

Anna looked at her sister in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Powers, while they can be amazing in many ways, they can also be very dangerous if you don't know how to use them or if you can't control them. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

Anna was shook her head. "No, I can control it. I spent all last night practicing. You might've not been happy with your powers at first but I am with mine. "

Elsa took a deep breath and walked to her dresser and pulled out a small blue and silver locked chest. She walked back to Anna, carrying the chest with her. "I promised myself I would never open this chest. It's locked because in it is things I never wanted to look at ever again because it always brought back painful memories. But now, I feel I have to bring them out once again." Elsa walked to her desk and put the chest on it. She motioned Anna to come with her.

Anna was a little afraid of what she might see in the chest. "What's this all about, Elsa?"

Elsa didn't answer. She was too focused on the locked chest. Elsa raised her hand and made an ice key. She inserted the key into the keyhole. Before turning the key to fully unlock it she took another deep breath then proceeded. In the chest were her aqua gloves.

Elsa hesitated to touch them but quickly found the courage to do so. "Anna, I hate to do this but I feel that you should wear these until Jack, Kristoff and Olaf come back with Grand-Pabbie and his cure for you."

"What?" Anna backed away from her sister. "No! I'm not wearing those! And I'm not taking that cure. They're wasting their time going they should've never left."

Elsa walked forward to her sister. "Anna, I'm scared for you, I don't want you getting hurt. I know you say that you can control it, but for how long. I have a gut feeling that's telling me something doesn't seem right."

"I can control my powers, you'll see just trust me, please." Anna put her hands behind her back. "Just give me a chance to prove to you I can do this."

"Anna, you, just a day ago, gained powers out of the blue. It doesn't make sense."

"Please don't do this. I thought you'd be happy for me. Or are you just jealous! That's it isn't it?"

Elsa was taken aback by her tone. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"You're jealous and upset that you're no longer the special one!"

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister never acted this way towards her before. "Anna, I could never be jeal-"

"Oh no? Why not? Is it because you're so perfect? Is it because you're more lady-like than I am? You have no idea how I feel when I'm compared to you!"

"Anna, you are acting ridiculous, stop it. Please listen to me." Elsa held her gloves to Anna.

"NO, KEEP THOSE AWAY FROM ME!" Anna slapped the gloves out of Elsa's hands, burning her hands in the process.

"AHH!" Elsa put her hands to her chest. Her hands where steaming now now that the flicker of fire disappeared from her hands. "Anna…"

Then Anna realized what she did. "Elsa I…" Anna was too ashamed to say anymore. She ran out of the room and out the castle doors.

* * *

Anna ran to the courtyard to hide. Then finally she found a spot. She couldn't believe the way she acted towards Elsa, her own sister that she cared about so much.

She looked down at her hands. Maybe Elsa was right. Maybe she really couldn't control her powers. She had been acting strangely ever since she woke up her body heat problem. If only she could remember what had occurred before she became unconscious, then this would probably all make sense.

She needed to find out. Maybe if she focused really hard to could remember.

Anna closed her eyes tight. "I have to just focus. Focus! Remember, remember, remember." As her eyes where closed black floating dust swirled all around her. Anna, with her eyes closed, suddenly saw a tall man with gray skin in a black robe. Anna gasped "I REMEMBER!" Then the earth started to shake all around and all through Arendelle. "Oh no, what's happening!" Anna yelled.


	8. An Icy Escape

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

In the castle of Arendelle, Elsa was still recovering from her shock from Anna's outburst, when suddenly the entire room started to shake and the room's temperature started to get hotter. Elsa was beginning to sweat then she remembered that Rapunzel was still in a guest room, she had to see if she was okay.

Elsa, while lifting her dress up so she wouldn't trip, kept running through the long halls to reach the room. The earth was still shaking below her feet and she kept on stumbling but she wouldn't dare give up. She could only hope that Anna was all right on her own.

* * *

Outside, Anna tried many times to get up but the earthquake kept on bringing her back down. She tried again once more but when was finally on her feet and walked forward to try to get back in the castle she fell once more but this time she fell forward and hit her head.

"El..sa…" she tried to call her sister before she passed out but wasn't loud enough. She closed her eyes. While on the ground, knocked out, fire started to come out of her fingertips and the fire formed fence-like all around the castle. Then the fire started to go into the castle.

* * *

Rapunzel had jumped right when the earthquake started. Then she was starting to feel too hot. Rapunzel then smelt something burning. Then she saw it. The curtains were on fire!

Rapunzel gasped in absolute fear. She quickly figured one solution. "Elsa…ELSA!" while trying not to fall because of the shaking ground she opened the bedroom doors only to find herself right in front of her.

"Rapunzel, you're okay!" Elsa went to hug her only to accidentally fall on top of her. Elsa was starting to get annoyed at this earthquake. Elsa rolled off of Rapunzel.

"How long is this earthquake gonna last?!" Then Rapunzel remembered the burning curtains. "Elsa! The curtains are on fire!"

"What?!" Elsa turned to saw it. "Oh No!" Elsa crawled towards it, feeling slightly embarrassed, but she didn't have to time to worry about that.

"Can you put it out with your powers?!" yelled Rapunzel.

"No problem!" Only able to be on her knees, due to the earthquake, Elsa raised her hands to the fire and tried to freeze it, she had done this before whenever Anna tried to cook. It had always worked before, but not this time. Elsa tired with all her might but she just couldn't do it.

"It didn't work! Why didn't it work?!" yelled Rapunzel.

"This isn't a normal fire…and this isn't a normal earthquake…IT'S MAGIC!" Elsa turned to Rapunzel. "It's Anna. She's doing this. She must to be panicking. We have to get out of here now!"

"But, what about the castle? It's could burn down!"

"That doesn't matter right now. We have to save ourselves!" Elsa slowly tried to keep her balance to get up. Once up she grabbed Rapunzel's hand to try to help her up. Rapunzel tried to get up but lost her balance once again.

"I can't, just leave me behind and look for Anna!"

"No, the fire could spread throughout the whole room and burn you to death, Rapunzel! We have to leave now!"

Rapunzel pulled her hand out of Elsa hand. "I CAN'T!"

Elsa looked to the fire and it was getting stronger. Elsa fell to the floor again. She took Rapunzel's hands in her own. "Rapunzel, I can't and won't leave you!" Elsa exhaled deeply and put her forehead to her's and Rapunzel's hands together in Elsa hands. "So…I will stay with you and protect you."

Rapunzel's eye's widened. "Why would you do that? What about Anna?!"

"Anna is the strongest, smartest and the most bravest girl I know. I love her and I believe in her. We will meet again." Elsa replied eyes filled with hope.

"What do you mean? WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"NO!" Elsa stopped to keep her annoyance at bay. "No…we won't. We will live to see another day. All I have to do is to put us in an ice orb and it will take us somewhere else. I don't know where but I would rather be in a place that's not here." Elsa quickly grabbed the rest of Rapunzel's hair and pulled it closer to them both. Then she put one of her arms around Rapunzel. With her other hand she raised her hand and made an ice orb around them. Then they disappeared and the flames destroyed the rest of the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**This one is short too, I'm so mean. I hope you will forgive me.**


	9. Let Em' Burn

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

A day after Elsa and Rapunzel's escape, Anna gained consciousness again still lying on the ground. The earthquake finally had ended. Anna rubbed her head a groaned.

"What happened?" Anna slowly got up. Once fully up, Anna ran into the town. Everything there was destroyed. Her people's houses were torn down and looked burnt. The ford was also filled with lava and she could see volcanoes in the distance. Everyone was gone, no one in sight. Anna had never seen such a horrible sight. Then Anna's eyes went wide, ELSA, RAPUNZEL, THE CASTLE!

Anna turned to go back to the castle but when she made it there, the castle had burned down. Anna stepped back and looked on in horror. What was once her home had now been burnt down to the ground. Suddenly it all clicked, she had done this. Nothing else could have been this strong. Elsa was right she couldn't control her powers. "I did this." She whispered.

She clasped down to her knees in tears. It was all her fault. Then all at once, Anna unaware, black dust started to swirl all around her. She suddenly stopped her sobbing.

"I did this." She said again but this time she sounded as if she was amazed and proud of herself. She picked herself up with an unemotional expression and started to sing.

_"The volcano blaze red_  
_And everyone's dead._  
_Not a body to be seen._

_A nation of ash and cinders_  
_And it looks like the queen…_"

She sang with a smirk with her hands on her hips.

"_The flames keep roaring like the fire deep inside_  
_I wanted approval, _  
_But I was denied"_

She started to walk to the gates.

"_Don't let them in_  
_Don't let them see _  
_Those really were the words she said to me_

_Conceal,_  
_Make a deal._  
_Don't let them learn._  
_Well now they've learned!"_

She made it to the gates, raised her hands and turned the gates into flaming gates. She turned to the destroyed castle and lifted her hand and without care, let flames come out from her palms.

"_Let em' burn, let em' burn._  
_They're no longer my concern._"

Anna twirled about with her hands in the air, with the fire coming from them.

"_Let em' burn, let em' burn._  
_Time to show the world it's my turn._

_I won't care how they're going to scream._  
_Let the fire rage on._  
_The flames never seemed to bother me."_

She walked towards the burned down castle.

"_It's funny this inferno_  
_makes everything look bright._  
_And the hate that is inside me_  
_Sets everything alight._

_And now I've seen what I can do._  
_I'll test my limits and breakthrough._

_No right, no wrong_  
_When it's only me._  
_I'm free!"_

She started to throw fireballs at the ruins of the castle to clear the area.

"_Let em' burn, let em' burn._  
_See my fire across the sky._  
_Let em' burn, let em' burn._  
_Who's in my way, I will fry._

_Here I'll live_  
_And here I'll stay."_

When the area was all clear Anna stood in the middle where the castle of Arendelle once stood and quickly bent down and slammed the ground with her hand. Fire came from her hand and it spread all around her.

_"Let the fire rage on…"_

She lifted her hand from the ground and in a graceful release, Anna raised the fire circle that was around her and built flaming walls, burning archways, a spiky fountain filled with lava, swirling stairs, a blazing chandelier, and a circular ceiling. Other smaller versions of the new fiery castle circled the castle outside.

"_My power surges from the earth and all around._  
_My soul's the fire that will burn this world down to the ground._

_And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath."_

Anna stood solidly in the middle of her indomitable castle.

"_No one can stop me now._  
_The future's all I have!_

_Let em' burn, let em' burn._  
_Raining down Armageddon."_

Anna undid her braids and she let it flow down in curls. She then made and golden tiara that bared an opal jewel on it with her powers and put it on. Next she created a new dress, stockings and boots made of fire.

She walked towards her balcony feeling unstoppable with her powers.

"_Let em' burn, let em' burn!_  
_Their precious world is gone!_

_All their fear will fill me with glee!_  
_Let the fire rage on!_

_The flames never seemed to bother me."_

Anna then turned away from balcony, went back inside and slammed the fiery doors behind her.

* * *

**(AN) - I changed the lyrics to the parody just a little bit to fit the story. Those who know the lyrics to the parody should notice the difference I hope. **  
**Now I hope some of you don't think it's a re-hatch, because it isn't. It's almost like a re-hatch, I'll admit that but Anna isn't misunderstood like Elsa was. Anna is truly evil now because Pitch is messing with her mind with his nightmare sand. She doesn't care if her sister gets hurt and is angered that Elsa didn't accept her and the nightmare sand is fueling her anger. Also remember her castle resigns in a place that was formally Arendelle, not somewhere in the mountains. She isn't in hiding.**


	10. Troubling News

***Disclaimer: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belongs to the DISNEY company**  
**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

Somewhere in a hostile terrain, an ice orb floated onto the cold and snowy ground. Once it completely landed, the ice orb broke to reveal Elsa and Rapunzel. Elsa's body fell onto Rapunzel's lap.

Rapunzel could see that Elsa was weak and her powers were slightly drained. "Elsa, are you alright!"

Elsa slowly got off of Rapunzel's lap and held her mid-section with both her hands and arms. "I don't think that was good for th-" suddenly Elsa stopped her sentence.

Rapunzel gave her a look. "Good for what?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Never mind. I'm fine." She got up quickly as best as she could.

Rapunzel didn't believe her but decided to drop it. She noted to ask her about it later. She picked herself up as well and looked all around them. She saw wind-swept icicles facing horizontal towards them.

"Elsa, how long did it take to get here?"

"A day and a half, I think. You passed out for a bit the second we left the castle." Elsa then realized something. "Wait a minute. I think I've been here before. I went through this place when I ran away from Arendelle to North Mountain on the night of my coronation. I don't really like to talk about that though." Elsa knew she had to get out of here. She couldn't afford this much pressure right now. "Come on, let's go. We have to go back the Arendelle. Everything must've died down by now."

Elsa and Rapunzel then started to walk back.

* * *

Not too far away Kristoff, Jack and Olaf were on Kristoff's sleigh. Sven raced, top speed, up the narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skidded precariously. Kristoff manned the reins, Jack sat beside him and Olaf sat in the back. Olaf was the most talkative one the whole trip so far. Jack and Kristoff were a bit annoyed but tried their best to tolerate it.

Jack leaned back but then noticed Kristoff wincing every few minutes.

"Are you okay, man?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kristoff said back.

Jack could see though his lie and rolled his eyes. "Dude, you don't have to lie. I can clearly see that you're in pain. Do you think your family have a cure for your burn too?"

Kristoff sighed. "Probably. I just really hope Anna is okay. I can't help but feel that something has gone wrong. I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid."

Olaf giggled. "Do you guys think his family has a cure to get rid of Kristoff's paranoia?"

Jack snickered. "I don't know. Kristoff?"

Kristoff gave out a little chuckle. "I doubt it."

Suddenly Sven stopped and his ears perked in alarm. All three took notice of this.

Kristoff groaned and picked up their lantern. "This better not be what I think it is." Kristoff stood and looked into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something walking towards them, he held up their lantern higher. Its light reflected off...two sets of eyes.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel had been walking for hours trying their best to get back to Arendelle. During the whole journey Elsa had been acting strange towards Rapunzel. Sometimes Elsa wouldn't stop yelling at her and getting mad that they weren't back yet, then sometimes she would be crying about it. Rapunzel had never seen her cousin be so random before.

Now they were both silently walking. Though Rapunzel couldn't help but look at her facial expressions so she could be ready in case Elsa would lash her once again. But the more Rapunzel looked at her the more she noticed that Elsa's body had seemed slightly different since her last visit around Christmas time. It looked like her curves had gotten a little bit larger.

All of a sudden Elsa's body seemed to give out she was about to fall but Rapunzel quickly caught her. "ELSA! What's wrong? Are you alright?!"

Elsa raised her hand to her head. "I don't think so. I think I'm gonna -" Elsa's eyes then widened so wide. She ran out of Rapunzel's arms and into the bushes.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel ran towards her. She pushed the bushes back a bit and saw Elsa on her knees her back towards her making what sounded like sounds you would make of you were completely sick. "Oh my god! Elsa you're vomiting!" Rapunzel tried to get closer to her but Elsa stopped her by making a hand motion telling her to stay back.

Elsa finally stopped and had a chance to speak again. She took a long breath. "Something… has happened."

"What? What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself. Are you…" Rapunzel said slowly walking closer to her.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone until Jack, Kristoff and Olaf were back with Anna's cure. Anna doesn't even know this and we tell each other everything. Jack should've been the one to hear this first but now it seems I can't hide it from you. I think you've probably figured it out by now." Elsa stood up and turned to look at Rapunzel. "I'm pregnant."

Rapunzel gasped and then hugged Elsa. "Oh, Elsa. That's wonderful news!"

Elsa shook her head. "It was…but not anymore. The timing is terrible. Everything has been too stressful now. I can't handle this. I might be endangering the baby just by being involved in all of this."

Rapunzel lightly held Elsa's hands in hers. "Then just relax. I know it seems that that would be impossible to do right now but you must try." She then sat on the ground pulling Elsa down with her. "Let's just sit down for a minute. You need it trust me."

Elsa sighed. "Alright, but just for a little while." Elsa felt guilty for stopping the journey. She wanted to see if her sister made it out okay. Though she knew Rapunzel wouldn't let her leave if she tried to. She knew that Rapunzel, being a mother herself, could get her through this as best as she could. Elsa decided to lie down on Rapunzel's lap and she rested her eyes. She had never felt this tired before. She opened her eyes again. "Rapunzel, please promise me you won't tell what I just told you to anyone else. Nobody should know this until this whole Anna-has-fire-powers situation over. It will only put more pressure on me."

Rapunzel didn't want to keep something this big of deal a secret from everyone else, but it wasn't her place to make that choice and she would never break a promise. "Alright."

Elsa then fell asleep.

* * *

It wasn't until later that they both heard the sound of a sleigh coming in their direction. Elsa got up from Rapunzel's lap to look on. She looked closer and saw that is was Kristoff's sleigh. Kristoff, Jack, Olaf and Sven had come! They came to a stop. Kristoff spotted them with her lantern.

Jack jumped up. "Elsa? Is that you?" he ran up to her, picked her up and twirled her in the air. "Elsa, I missed you like crazy! What are you doing here?"

Kristoff and Olaf got out of the sleigh after him. Olaf walked up to Rapunzel and narrowed his eyes. Almost like he was trying to figure out who she was. Then she remembered. Olaf had never seen her with her hair like this, none of them had.

"Do I know you? This is very weird. I'm usually great with faces." Olaf said.

Rapunzel giggled. "I guess not with me. It's me, Rapunzel."

All three boys stepped back in surprise.

"Whoa! Rapunzel, you're hair. It's so long. What did you do to it?" asked Kristoff.

"That, my friend is a long story." Rapunzel said.

0000000000000000000000000

**(A.N.) **Shocked? I'd be. **SO** sorry for another long wait but chapter ten is finally here.

**RxR** please!


	11. Hurtful Words

***Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or Tangled.**

**Frozen and Tangled belongs to the DISNEY company  
Rise of the Guardians belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

"Wait, WHAT? SO YOU TWO JUST LEFT HER THERE?!" Kristoff yelled at Elsa with rage that no one thought he had in him.

However, Elsa bravely stood her ground. Though he was now family she wouldn't let him talk to her this way.

"KRISTOFF! I'm The Queen and I say that you do not yell at me this way! We did what we had to do!" Elsa said standing up straight trying to look like a threat. Nonetheless she failed.

"I'm not talking to a queen, Elsa. I'm talking to my sister-in-law and I'm saying I thought you two were sisters and you left her all alone AGAIN!"

Elsa gasped, surprised that those words would even come out of his mouth. With all her sadness, anger and embarrassment put into it she slapped him in the face. After she did it everyone was wide-eyed but Elsa's eye started to water.

"You spineless jerk! How on Earth could you say such a thing? Why would you even go there? Everyday I try my best to block that part of my life out and you suddenly think it's OKAY TO BRING IT UP!?"

Rapunzel remembered that Elsa couldn't be under too much pressure because of the baby and this was no exception. Rapunzel shoulder-bumped Jack, who was still in a surprised trance, and gave him a serious look when he turned to face her.

"What?" he asked.

"Go comfort her." She whispered to him.

"Oh, right."  
As Jack went to Elsa and distracted her, Rapunzel looked to Kristoff and slowly made her way towards him. Kristoff hadn't look back at Elsa after she hit him.

"Kristoff? Look at me." She said to him sternly but as soft as she could. Yet he didn't do so. Rapunzel sighed and raised both her hands and gently forced his head to look at her. "Everything is going to be okay. We are going to –" Rapunzel stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Kristoff's hip was slightly bleeding. "Kristoff, you're wounded!" she quickly pulled him over to the sled and sat him down. "What happened?"

"Well…before we left I went to say goodbye to Anna. I shouldn't have surprise hugged her because when I did she turned and accidentally burned me when her hand came in contact with my body. I guess it was the fire powers that made her hands so hot." He sighed and looked down and away from Rapunzel. "I really hope she's okay."

Rapunzel gently raised his head back up by his chin. "I know. So do I." She turned and saw Elsa and Jack embracing each other. "Let's give them some privacy, guys." Rapunzel then motioned Kristoff, Olaf and Sven to follow her a little further away from Elsa and Jack.

* * *

Looking at the view from her new castle, Anna started to tense up. She suddenly knew she wasn't alone. She retreated from the balcony and shouted.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, PITCH. YOU CAN STOP HIDING NOW!"

"You're sharp, princess." He suddenly appeared in front of her.

She jumped back a bit but then caught herself and crossed her arms. "Watch it. It's 'Queen' now."

Pitch chuckled. "Is it now? Well then how come Elsa is still alive?"

Anna gasped. "She survived? How do you know?"

He started to circle around her. "I know everything. Like how not only she survived but so did your dear cousin. In fact, right now they are with Jack Frost, your useless snowman and your idiotic husband."

"What did you call him?" Anna's hand started to fire up.

Pitch noticed this and wanted to see how far he could pull her strings. He was now looking at her straight in the eyes. "I said 'your IDIOTIC HUSBAND'!" he then saw her eyes were filled with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed as she raised her hand and shot a fireball at him. If he didn't have the power to quickly move to another place using his nightmare-sand she would've gotten her target. She growled in frustration. "HE ISN'T AN IDIOT!"

"Well, judging by how much you've changed I assumed you didn't care about them anymore." Suddenly Pitch threw nightmare-sand at her and she coughed and fanned at it using her hand. Despite it though it still reached her eyes.

Anna then looked like she came to her senses and flipped her strawberry-blonde curls condescendingly. "I don't…I just think that out of all of them you might want to go easy on him because I—"

"You what?" he said as his face came very close to hers that she could almost feel his breath on her. He put one of his arms around her waist. Once his hand touched her waist nightmare-sand came from it and Anna's eyes started to darken which caused her to stay still. Once Pitch was sure she was under his spell he kissed her hard on the lips.

As he did so at first Anna did nothing but then her eyes started to flicker from black to their regular colour when she remembered Kristoff. She could never hurt him. She still loved him and still wanted to be faithful to him.

She started to fight back and wiggle out of his grasp but he then only held her tighter. She knew he was trying to prove something by doing this and she knew what it was. Just as he started to try to slip his tongue in her mouth, she put both her hands on his chest and burned him, which also sent him flying across the room.

Anna wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She felt violated, traitorous and embarrassed which caused her to blush.

Pitch slowly picked himself up and started to chuckle. "I knew it. I knew you still love him, otherwise you would've kissed back."

Anna's face started to turn red with fury. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO KISS ME AGAIN, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL DO MUCH WORSE THAN BURN YOU!" she started to run to the door to leave the room. But before she opened it she turned her head to look at him "You better not plan on sticking around my castle for much longer. I might just kill you when you least expect it now." As she opened the door a horse made out of nightmare-sand blocked her path.

"You know, princess, you amuse me. Thinking you can say and do such things to me. You really think you're a threat to me?" he casually walked towards her "Sure, you just gave me a few burns but I gave you your powers. I also made sure that if you ever tried to kill me with your powers it wouldn't work. I made you what you are now."

Anna watched him make his way to her. But she wouldn't let him touch her again. "Stay back!" she shot more fire at him and made the fire surround him. She noticed he was sweating from the heat. She smirked. She then slowly touched both her hands together, which made the fire slowly close in on him.

Though the heat was getting to him this impressed him. "See, Anna? See the new talent I gave you and what you can do with it? I can easily take it away…" He snapped his fingers that made the fire around him turn into nightmare-sand. "Just like that."

Anna stepped back. Pitch raised the nightmare-sand that replaced her fire. Then he pointed towards her, which made the nightmare-sand quickly launch towards her and encircle her. Then it formed a cage and it imprisoned her.

Anna panicked as she tried her hardest to burn the lock to ashes by clutching it as hard as she could as fire came out of her hand in the process. Pitch smiled evilly when she was unsuccessful.

She quietly whimpered as she gave up trying to destroy it and fell to her knees. "Please don't do this." She whispered. "Please, let me go."

"I will set you free if you promise to listen to me and respect me. If you don't then I will make your life a living nightmare."

Anna sighed. She was defeated. "Alright, I promise."

"Good girl." He unlocked the cage and helped her up. "Don't worry, I won't try to kiss you again but I do plan on staying here. You belong to me now."

* * *

Kristoff, Rapunzel, Olaf and Sven sat around a fire that Rapunzel built with Olaf and Sven's help. Rapunzel didn't let Kristoff help because she was worried that doing so would hurt him even more.

She asked him to take off his shirt, which felt a little uncomfortable to say at first. Once he did Rapunzel started to wrap her hair around Kristoff's waist. She had told everyone that her hair, now that it was golden-blond again, could heal the sick and injured.

Rapunzel giggled. "I'm feeling a bit of deja-vu right now. I remember having to this for Eugene when his hand was cut. I had to wrap my hair around his hand." She sat down beside him once she was finished. "There we go. Now I remember having to tell Eugene not to freak out. He almost did but I stopped him. So are you going to relax or are you going to freak out like a little boy too?" Rapunzel teased, talking to him as if he was an actual little boy.

Olaf laughed at Rapunzel's teasing but quickly stopped when Kristoff gave him a glare.

Kristoff turned back to Rapunzel. "I think I'll be fine." He said.

"Ooo, Mr. Brave is here." She giggled. "Alright then." She started to sing.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine…_

_What once was mine…_"

Suddenly, Kristoff could no longer feel any pain in his hip. Rapunzel removed her hair from around his waist to show him that she healed him.  
He look down at his hip and saw that the burn was gone. "Whoa…" he was speechless.

Rapunzel, Olaf and Sven were taken aback by his reaction. "Wow, no screams and no freak outs, just the word 'Whoa'. I'm impressed."

Kristoff put his shirt back on and gave a light smirk but then his smirk dropped and turned into a depressed frown. "There are more important things that should freak me out more than that."

"About Anna, huh?" Rapunzel sighed. She looked to Olaf but found him sleeping against an also sleeping Sven. She was on her own on this one. She looked back to Kristoff who was staring at the warm flames of their fire. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff. We truly wanted to bring Anna with us but we couldn't. I can't help but feel that her not being with us is my fault. When the earthquake started I was too much of a klutz. I couldn't get up after I fell. Elsa wanted to go and find Anna but she was also worried about me. I told her to go without me but she was too stubborn." Rapunzel put her hand on his and he looked back at her. "We left without her and Elsa regrets it. Please don't blame her. Blame me. Be mad at me, not her." She waited for an angry response from him but didn't get one. He just stayed silent. "Kristoff, please say something."

He sighed and slipped his hand out of her grasp. "It's okay. I don't blame either one of you. I didn't mean what I said to Elsa back there and I take it all back. If she forgives me for saying that I won't be happy because I don't deserve her forgiveness, not after saying that." Kristoff gazed at the night sky. "It's just that when you love someone so much and that someone is in trouble you're blinded by anger, panic and sadness. Then you start to not even think about what you say."

Rapunzel wasn't sure what to say after he said that. But then she remembered what Elsa had said to her before they escaped the castle. "You know, Kristoff, right before Elsa and I left she told me that Anna is the smartest person she knows and that she loves her and that she believes in her…and so do I." she said with a small smile that made Kristoff lighten up a bit. "Do you, Kristoff? Do you believe in Anna?"

"I do." He replied with a small relaxed smile.

After he said that Rapunzel grinned and joined him in watching the stars as they twinkled in the night.

* * *

**(A/N) - **

**What? I'm still working on this story? I haven't abandoned it? **

Yes, that's right. After months of waiting for you poor readers I stopped being lazy and finally wrote chapter 11. I apologize for making you wait but sadly laziness lives within me and it very powerful.

Anyway, people wanted to know what Kristoff's reaction to all that has happened to Anna was going to be like so I finally delivered and here it is. Sorry if some of you think he was too harsh but that's how mad I would be if someone I loved was in trouble.  
For the Anna and Pitch part I wanted to show you how messed up Pitch really is and how much he can scare Anna even I she's changed.  
I also wanted to try out a Rapunzel and Kristoff bonding moment so I hope you liked that part and don't worry, Elsa and Jack had their own fire to sit around so don't worry about them.

Let me know what you thought.


	12. Apology

***Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

_**Frozen**_** belongs to the DISNEY company.**

**I only own the story***

* * *

Elsa had been tossing and turning the whole night. She couldn't sleep at all. The baby, her recent fight with Kristoff, and Anna and Arendelle were both in danger. Everything had gone wrong. She turned to see Jack's sleeping peacefully beside her. Just seeing his made her content. She caressed his face gently.

"I'm sorry that I won't let you know about our baby. It's just that there are too many things that are going on right now." She whispered to him "I love you and this has made me so happy but this is how things are going to have to be for now."

Elsa finally gave in and got up to a new area alone near camp. She decided to just relax and look at the moon just until she would become tired. Then she heard rustling in the trees behind her. She quickly stood up in a fighting stance and readied herself for a fight, but then Kristoff appeared from the bushes and then Elsa sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you. Good." But quickly she remembered that they were not on good terms last time they talked to each other. She immediately turned away from him. "So…what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep…" he walked up beside her but not too close to her that it would make things feel more awkward than they already were. They were both silent for a moment until Kristoff cleared his throat and spoke up. "And why are _you_ up?"

Elsa turned her head to him not expecting him to speak to her but she answered. "I just have way too many things on my mind right now."

"I see…" he replied. They were silent once again.

Then they both started to talk at the same time.

"I'm sorry that I-" they stopped talking realizing they talked in unison.

Elsa silently snickered. "You first." She said.

Kristoff chuckled "Okay. I just wanted to apologize for earlier. The things I said were unforgivable."

Elsa became serious again. "You're right, they were…but I'll forgive you anyway."

Kristoff was shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, because you are my brother-in-law. We're family now and we're supposed to love each other. Also, I know what it's like to be incredibly worried about the people you love. You end up being so scared that you start to think you might never see each other again and you can't control your emotions. It's happened to me twice in my life. First with Jack and then with Anna." Elsa now turned her whole body and walked towards him. "In fact we both almost lost Anna when she was about to freeze."

All of a sudden she found herself against Kristoff's body. He had pulled her into a hug. At first Elsa was taken aback but then seconds later it felt right.

Elsa hugged back. "We've never done this before…it's nice." Then she giggled, "Anna was right."

They slowly pulled away from each other. Kristoff looked at her, puzzled. "Right about what?"

She smiled at him "You really do give great warm hugs. Have you ever given Olaf one of your hugs? He loves warm hugs remember?"

Kristoff laughed, "No I haven't and it's unlikely that I will."

"Aww, poor Olaf." Elsa laughed along with him. "Well…we should try to go to sleep. We still have to get that cure for Anna tomorrow."

"Right. Good night." He said to her.

"Good night, Kristoff. I'm glad we worked things out." She smiled at him and they went back to camp to try to fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) - **

**Sorry to make you guys wait so long once again but you have to be patient with me. I'm trying to finish this sequel before the year ends. So don't be angry. Also I'm sorry that this one is a little short but I just wanted this chapter to focus on one thing.**


	13. The Rescue Plan

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, or Rise of the Guardians**

**Frozen and Tangled belong to the DISNEY company**

**Rise of the Guardians belongs to the DREAMWORKS company**

**I only own the story**

* * *

The next day everyone reached the Black Mountains. Kristoff had pulled the sled over seeing that there was no more snow in the mountains to go on. They had to walk the rest of the way. Elsa was walking a bit slower than everyone else. Rapunzel stopped to look over her shoulder and saw that Elsa was falling behind.

"Guys, we should slow down. Elsa is getting tired again." Rapunzel tried to tell the boys.

Elsa's head shot up. "No, no. Keep going. I'm fine. Really. We have to get to Grand Pabbie remember?"

Jack walk up to Elsa. "At least let me give you a piggy-back ride."

Elsa blushed picturing how ridiculous that would look. "Jack, that's very kind but don't you think that would look a bit foolish?"

Jack looked at her thinking that she was acting odd. "Elsa. It's not like we have any subjects to impress here. It's just us."

Elsa sighed. "Good point I suppose." She climbed on his back and they kept moving along the rock-lined pass. Elsa was always so amazed how he could always end up making her feel a little bit better when she needed it. Soon she fell asleep on his back.

They finally made it and the saw the swarm of rocks.

Kristoff called out for them to wake up. "Hey guys, we came to visit!" which wasn't really true but he didn't want to shock them all if he got straight to the point. "Grand Pabbie? Bulda?"

Suddenly they saw the rocks start to roll toward them and then everyone revealed themselves to the group.

Bulda was the first to speak. "Kristoff and the whole family! It's so great to see you all! Come, come, everyone." She grabbed Kristoff's hands and pulled him towards the other trolls as she motioned for the others to follow. As Rapunzel was following along with the rest of them she saw some of them stare at her hair looking amazed by how long it was. Especially the youngest trolls who were feeling it as it went by them. Bulda saw this. "Children, it's rude to stare." The little trolls that were touching it and staring backed away from her hair.

Rapunzel sat down with the rest of them. "It's alright, Bulda. What I'm really shocked about is how you recognize me without my brown hair?"

"Oh, who could forget your pretty face?" Bulda smiled. Rapunzel smiled back, glad that she didn't have to explain anything. Bulda then looked to Elsa who looked a bit flushed and tired. "Elsa dear, you look exhausted and a bit different. Are you alright?"

Elsa ignored the question and quickly changed the subject. "Look. Not that I'm not glad to see you all again but I really need to speak to Grand Pabbie. Where is he?"

Bulda looked at her with concern and knew that she was keeping something to herself but she decided to not ask questions. "Yes. He's here somewhere. I'll go find him." As Bulda walked away Elsa felt relief. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the baby a secret. It was really hard to do.

Jack looked at Elsa from the corner of his eye. She did seem to look a bit sick during this journey every now and then. He had a feeling that something was up. Maybe she just ended up making herself sick by worrying so much about Anna. He held her hand trying to calm her. "Don't worry, we'll save her."

Elsa smiled at him. Inside she felt terrible. Not just because she literally felt sick but also because she knew in her heart that Jack deserved the truth.

* * *

Shortly Bulda and Grand Pabbie appeared.

"Grand Pabbie." Elsa said when she saw him coming.

"I sense great distress your family." Grand Pabbie said to everyone. He looked at the group of the worried royal family but then saw the problem when he didn't see Anna. "Has something happened to your sister?"

"Yes. She has suddenly gained powers much like me. I fear that if she continues to possess these powers things could go completely wrong like I did once in the past. She claims that she can control her powers but somehow her powers have changed Rapunzel's hair to the way it once was years ago and she's alone in Arendelle right now. Please tell me there is a way to reverse all that's been done." She begged.

"There is a way." Grand Pabbie then looked to everyone again. "I need to speak with Elsa in private please." Everyone looked a bit disappointed but nodded. "Thank you." He pulled Elsa gently by the hand away from the group.

Grand Pabbie took Elsa through a forest. Behind them waterfalls cascaded down in the silvery light from the northern lights in the sky. They came to a stop at a mirror of water. There was no other way across but to swim through. Elsa saw Grand Pabbie go through it but then came out completely dry to motion Elsa to follow. They went on through slicing into the mirror of wet-less water.

Elsa found that she could breathe through the water and they swam above a luminous garden of waving shapes.

They then came to the other side of the water and walked into a stand of willows. In there long faintly glowing purple tendrils hung straight down in pastel curtains

Underfoot, a bed of moss glowed faintly. It reacted to their footsteps with expanding rings of light.

Elsa barely kept track on following Grand Pabbie. The place was such and exquisitely beautiful spot.

The willows stirred, responding to their presence. Grand Pabbie held up his hands, letting the tendrils caress him. Elsa did so as well.

"Elsa." Grand Pabbie started. Elsa stopped admiring the area and quickly gave her attention to him.

"Yes?" she said back sounding anxious.

"You are the first human to ever come here."

"Why?" Elsa asked with curiosity.

"You are special. Only those who have been born with powers can breathe through the mirror of water. That's why only you could come talk to me in private."

"But what about Jack? He has powers."

"Yes, but without his staff he doesn't truly have powers of ice like you. Also even if he were here then we wouldn't be able to discuss something that you have been keeping a secret from everyone except for Rapunzel."

Elsa gasped, "You know? How?"

"I know many things, especially if it involves another family member that's to come. Elsa, you mustn't worry yourself too much about your sister. If you do your child could be in great peril and might disappear."

Elsa looked down in shame. "I've been questioning myself many times about this. Is it wrong of me to keep the baby a secret from everyone?"

Grand Pabbie sighed. "It is your choice. I cannot decide something this big for you."

She nodded. Then she put out her hands and the tendrils played over his fingers, her palms, and her forearms. Her eyes went wide when she turned to see a beautiful tree with crystals growing from its branches. She walked up to it and Grand Pabbie came after.

"What is this tree?" she asked.

"We call this the Tree of Pure Crystals. These crystals have not been turned into element crystals yet."

"Element crystals?" Elsa repeated in question.

"Element crystals are crystals that were once pure crystals that grew on this tree. We use them to have it around our necks when we need them. For us to earn our element crystals we have to withstand and become one with the element we are trying to obtain." He gently picked off a pure crystal from the tree. "For example: to gain a Fire Crystal we have to stay in a cavern with fire all around you for one whole day. It's intensely hot and dangerous but eventually every troll must do it if they want the power. Without powers that they are born with, humans wouldn't be able to do the test. They would die. Trolls are more immune." He then turned back to Elsa. "You on the other hand, could live though these hardships because you where born with your powers. You can even get a element crystal without having to do the element's test."

He gave Elsa the pure crystal he had taken off the tree. She accepted it gently from his hand. But as soon as she touched the crystal it started to turn a glowing white colour.

"What did I just do to it?" she asked a bit startled.

"Because you have ice powers already. You turned it into an Ice Crystal. It is now an element crystal." He answered. "It is yours now."

"It's beautiful and thank you but what does this have to do with saving Anna?" she wondered as she put the Ice Crystal around her neck.

Grand Pabbie then had a dead serious look on his face. "Well, pure crystals are not only used for what I have just told you. They can also take powers away from people who have gained powers without taking the test. Us trolls believe it is the tree's way of letting us know that getting an element without taking a test is unforgivable and unfair." He paused for a few seconds and took another pure crystal from the tree and gave it to Elsa. Then he spoke again. "If you're sure you want to do this you must touch Anna with this pure crystal. Once it touches her it will drain her of her newfound powers."

Elsa grasped the crystal tightly. She thought back about how happy Anna had been about getting powers of her very own and felt a bit guilty but Elsa didn't want to risk Anna's safety.

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie. I owe you much." she thanked him.

Later they came back to the group and the other trolls. As soon as they all saw the two coming they ran up to them.

Kristoff was first to speak. "So?"

Grand Pabbie raised his hand to Kristoff to cease him from asking too many questions. "All of you don't have much time. You must hurry."

Elsa lightly put her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll explain on the way."

Kristoff nodded. As they all said goodbye to the trolls and set on their way Grand Pabbie whispered to Elsa. "Remember. Stay calm for your child."

"I will." She said. Then she went to catch up with the rest.

* * *

**A/N:****God damn I hate using my imagination this hard. It was hard having to come up with an explanation for the crystals that the trolls wore in the movie. I hope you can understand they way I said they worked and I hope you don't think it's a dumb idea on how they work.**


	14. The New Arendelle

***DISCLAIMER*: I do not own _Frozen, Rise of the Guardians_ or _Tangled_.**

**_Frozen_ and _Tangled_ belong to the DISNEY company**

**_Rise of the Guardians_ belongs to the DREAMWORKS company.**

**I only own this fanfiction.**

* * *

After another day passed they finally reached Arendelle or at least what used to be Arendelle. Elsa quickly got out of the sled. She looked at her kingdom in horror. It wasn't at all the way it looked when she and Rapunzel left.

The air was stuffy and humid and ashes flew all around off the remains of burned down houses when rare little gusts of wind came blowing by. It felt like an extreme heat wave had spread all over Arendelle. Then they all looked at the fords. Not a single ship and especially no water beneath them but instead replaced by lava. It looked as if the whole place was red. Elsa backed away from the view of the fords, terrified.

"Oh no. Oh NO!" Elsa's eyes started to water. "This is all my fault!" she looked to Kristoff "You were right, Kristoff. I never should've left her here alone!" Elsa suddenly started to run into the direction of the castle. She stopped and started to feel dizzy. She started to feel tired and the heat all around them wasn't helping. All the pressure of saving Anna, keeping the baby safe and a secret was overwhelming.

Seeing Elsa moving strangely, Jack, Rapunzel and Olaf caught up to her. Kristoff unhooked Sven from the sled. Kristoff, with a sad smile, pet his hair. "Buddy, I don't think things are going to get any better. It's way too hot for you here. I need you to run away from here to someplace cooler and hide."

Then Kristoff changed to his Sven voice "**BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU HERE. IT COULD DANGEROUS. YOU NEED ME**."

Kristoff went back to his normal voice. "I'll be okay. I have the others with me. I'll be fine. Don't about me. I'll come find you when this is all over." Sven then ran off as he was told. Kristoff's sad smile disappeared into just sadness. "We'll see each other again, I promise." he whispered. Then he went and followed the others.

* * *

Jack carried Elsa the rest of the way to Arendelle castle or what used to be Arendelle castle. It was in the castle's place. This new castle was big in width and in the middle of it was one tall, thick tower with a top that was circular. It also had a moat that had lava flowing under it.

Elsa slowly looked up and down at the castle in disbelief. "Our home…it's gone." Elsa got down from Jack's arms when they stopped at the top of the stairs but when she did the train on her dress started to burn up quickly. She started to panic. "Ahhh no! Someone do something!"

Quickly, Kristoff took out his ice-cutting saw from his bag. "Jack, lifted up the top of the train with your staff for me but give me enough room! I'm going to cut it!" Jack was nervous about his aim but he quickly did so. When he had room he sawed through and ripped the fabric. The fabric that was no longer attached to the dress fell to the ground but when it touched the ground it vaporized into ashes.

Everyone was shocked at how it burned so fast. Elsa sternly said "Okay. Jack, don't touch the ground. You're not wearing shoes and Rapunzel, don't-" but it was too late. Rapunzel screamed when she saw that her hair had caught fire. "Kristoff! Hurry, cut it!"

Kristoff and Jack did the same thing and cut her hair. It then turned brown once again but this time it was waist length.

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Kristoff." Rapunzel said with relief.

"Welcome." Kristoff replied.

"I can't cure anyone anymore though. So please try your best not to get hurt." Rapunzel bagged.

"Okay." Elsa observed the ground "Hmm…let me try something." She shot ice towards the ground. As soon as it reached the ground the ice vaporized in a flash.

Kristoff was shocked. "Whoa. Never seen ice melt that quickly."

Elsa suddenly came to a realization that she prayed she was wrong on. "Wait, does that mean…? Olaf. OLAF!?" she looked behind everyone to see if he was there.

He was there but not the way she last saw him a few seconds ago. What they all saw instead of the cheerful snowman was nothing but a puddle of water, a burned carrot, and two sticks set on fire.

"Oh no…Olaf…no." Elsa put her hands to her mouth.

"But I thought you made that snow cloud to make him stay alive."

"I did! How could this have happened?! Is the ground really that hot that it over powers my magic?!" Elsa couldn't believe it. "No, no, that can't be! I can make him again. " Elsa shot snow towards the ground. It didn't work. She constantly kept on trying, but every time she tried she would only barely get halfway only to have the snow she shot out turn to ash.

Rapunzel pulled Elsa back to reality. "Elsa, stop! It's no use! He's gone. I'm sorry." She went to give Elsa a hug but Elsa's sadness quickly changed into anger and she unknowingly ignored Rapunzel's hug as she turned away.

"That's it. She's gone too far!" Elsa screamed as she forcefully pushed open the castle's doors.

* * *

**(A/N) - **Well here's the next chapter. You might think it doesn't make much sense in some parts but if you do have that problem just try to ignore it and please enjoy the chapter


	15. Life's Too Short

Elsa and the others entered through the castle doors. Everything looked different inside too but everyone could care less about the scenery after just seeing Olaf being taken away from them.

Elsa called out to Anna "Anna, we seriously need to talk right now!" but there came only silence. She sighed and turned to everyone else. "Well looks like we're going to have to spread out to find her. This castle is much bigger than my ice palace. I need to go alone because I need talk to her alone if I beat you to where she is. Jack, you go with Rapunzel and Kristoff. Keep them cool the best you can."

Jack looked at Elsa with alarm. "Elsa, no! What if Anna put traps in every direction? I won't let you take that risk!"

"Jack is right, Elsa. It's bound to be dangerous." Rapunzel said as she narrowed her eyes at Elsa letting her know what exactly she meant by saying so.

"Look, though the temperature is scorching hot I can take care of myself. I have ice powers too so I'll be fine. You three try all around this level of the castle and I'll take the upper floors." Elsa did her best to smile to reassure them.

"There's no way to change your mind is there." Kristoff chimed in."

"No. Now go!" she said as she shooed them away. So they parted ways and Elsa started to walk up the steps to the direction of Anna's bedroom past the ballroom.

* * *

In the ballroom Anna was looking out the window. She had seen everyone enter the castle's open gates. Though she didn't want any trespassers she refused to close the gates because if she did it would bring back painful memories.

Pitch then came into the room. "Your family and husband have come for you."

"I know. I saw them come in." Anna looked down with a face full of guilt. She was starting to lose the darkness in her that Pitch had put into her heart. She turned away from Pitch's sight of her so she wouldn't look weak. She was still somewhat doubtful of the 'love' her family seemed to have for her. But she couldn't shake this feeling inside of her that maybe she could still convince Elsa to her side using kindness the best she could at least.

Pitch looked at her with suspicion. "Is something wrong, Anna."

"That's 'Queen Anna'! Get of my sight, Pitch. Elsa could come around any minute now. Make yourself useful and find a way to get Jack and Rapunzel to the dungeon. As for Kristoff bring him to my chambers!" she yelled.

Pitch was taken aback by she blunt harshness towards him; surprised she'd be bold enough to order him around like a servant. He snickered. "Perhaps you have for forgotten your place when it come to you and I."

"No I haven't! Just do as I say!" she screamed.

He roughly turned her around by her arms. "You may be queen but I am above you. I created you!"

"I don't care! Just do it! Elsa is bound to have heard my yelling anyway. Do you want her to see you when she comes in here running?"

Pitch pulled back his aggressiveness a bit. She had a point. He then let go of her. "Don't think you're off the hook!" he warned her as he pointed harshly at her. Then he disappeared using his nightmare sand.

As Elsa was speed walking to Anna's room she heard a scream coming from the ballroom.

"No I haven't! Just do as I say!"

It sounded like Anna! "Anna?" Elsa whispered to herself, hoping that she was okay.

She finally reached the ballroom, panting. The heat wasn't helping. She saw a woman who had her back turned. She had a gold tiara, red curly hair, a beautiful red dress and cherry red boots. She saw no one else in the room though. Could the woman in red be…Anna? "Anna? Is that you?" Elsa asked the woman.

Anna turned around. "Elsa…So you came back."

Elsa flinched at the unfamiliar tone of voice her sister now had. "Well it isn't just me. Jack, Rapunzel and Kristoff are here looking for you as well."

"I know." Then Anna was silent. She wasn't sure why she hadn't started to attack her.

Elsa broke the silence. And decided not to get angry with her. Surly she didn't mean it right? "Look, Anna, let me explain." Elsa walked closer to her.

Elsa: _I'm sorry that we took so long._  
_But you know that we would never ever do you wrong_

Anna: _Well this is who I am_  
_Welcome to the new me_  
_It's obvious you'd know how good it feels to be free_

Elsa: _We can't let us get into a fight, so let forget who's right_

Anna let out a tiny smile.

Anna: _And forget who's wrong_

Both: _Okay!_

Anna: _I understand, there's problems that we need to sort_

Both: _'Cause life's too short_

Elsa: _To let you be in danger cause' it is I who I'll will blame_

Both:_ Life's too short_

Anna: _To never let you see the new me, the true queen of the fire and flame_

Elsa:_ Whoa whoa whoa!_

Both: _I should've understood, but now I do_  
_Life's too short to loose a special sister like you_

"So you're on my side again?" Elsa asked hopeful.

Looking still a bit unsure she said "Well I don't know." She maybe would've if she weren't so scared of Pitch.

"It's just that…" she took out the pure crystal that Grand Pabbie had given her. "Your powers are still too dangerous. I understand how happy they make you now but-"

"What is that? I don't know what it does but keep that away from me!"

"But you said you understood why I said what I said before about your powers."

Anna scoffed "I don't believe you"

"But Anna-" Elsa was interrupted.

Anna: _You think I'd give it up, make me boring once more?!_

Elsa: _You were never boring, you were fun to the core_

Anna: _I know that you think that I am out of control!_

Elsa: _Whoa, please, don't get upset it's just your safety's our goal!_

Anna:_ Gee, nice to know that you all love me so_  
_And showing me that all your hearts are truly aglow_  
_Okay! But I could care less, just leave my court!_  
_Bye-bye!_

With a gust of a warm forceful breeze, Anna tried to push Elsa out of the ballroom and though the door.

Elsa: Wait!

Anna: _'Cause life's too short!_

Then Elsa waved her hand to shield herself with an ice wall. Anna was then caught off guard.

Elsa: _There it is! A door you'd love to slam in my face!_  
_It shows you want revenge and not my loving embrace_  
_Go on ahead, break my heart to bits_  
_But our family and I think you are better than this!_

Anna: _You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care_  
As if you haven't done something like this!

Elsa: _That is so unfair!_

Both: **I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!**  
**HAH! Life's too short!**

Elsa: _To let you treat out kingdom like trash just like you're doing to me._

Anna: _La la lalala laaaa!_

Both: _Life's too short_!

Anna: _To listen to hypocrite who deserves to be thrown into the sea_

Elsa: _You don't know…_

Anna: _You have know idea…_

Both: _What I've been through!_  
_Because of you_  
_Life's too short to waste another minute_  
_Life's too short to even have you in it_  
_Life's too short!_

"I can't believe I thought for one second you would truly understand. I was so wrong!" Anna yelled.

"That's right! You are wrong. You're so wrong about everything now. Olaf is gone because of your of your powers!"

Anna was gaining back the darkness within her. "That worthless pile of snow? Like I care."

Elsa was stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't the Anna she knew. "Who are you?"

"Your replacement! I'm the queen of Arendelle now!" And giggled evilly "I'm through with you." Then she raised her voice. "Pitch! You can come out now!"

After hearing Anna say that Elsa's heart almost stopped.

Pitch then appeared with a sinister grin. He never took his eye's off Elsa as her slowly approached her.

Elsa was so surprised that she just froze. "Pitch?" Elsa said with fear clearly shown in her voice.

"Miss me my dear" he replied.

* * *

**(A/N) ****Yes, I had to add the song in but with some changes.**


	16. Anna's Return

Elsa shook her head quickly back and forth "No…this can't be." She pointed at Pitch in anger. "You're supposed to be dead! Jack got rid of you two years ago!"

Pitch snickered. "I didn't die. It was just a set back until my next attack." Then Elsa and Pitch heard Anna yawn. They looked at her. "Is something the matter?" he asked her annoyed.

Anna tilted her head a bit and crossed her arms. "Yes, actually. I've grown bored of this conversation. It clearly has nothing to do with me. I'm going up to my room. Kristoff is probably waiting for me." Anna smirked, turned and walked up the stairs. "Enjoy going down Memory Lane, you two." She said with her snarky attitude.

Elsa had hoped Anna would've stayed with her, even if Anna had changed. Elsa was undeniably scared but she tried her best to hide her fear. She wasn't about to let Pitch get the best of her.

* * *

Up stairs Anna had reached her bedroom door. Before going in she made two guards made out of fire. At first they looked confused when they came to life but once they saw Anna they focused and stood straight, seeing how threatening Anna's glare towards them was.

"My name is Anna. I am your queen. You will both refer me as 'your majesty'." She told them.

"Yes, your majesty!" said both.

"Good. First order: Once I enter this room guard it! Don't let anyone in."

"Yes, your majesty!" they both said once again.

"Now out of my way before I disintegrate you two!" she yelled, waving them off with her hand. They quickly moved out of the way. She opened the door and walked in. "Don't anybody in." she then slammed the door shut.

Anna looked towards the bed. There she saw Kristoff sitting and waiting. Just seeing his face made Anna feel a slight flash of goodness in her heart. "Kristoff…"

As soon as Kristoff heard her he quickly stood up with a shocked look on his face. "Anna? Is that you? You look…"

"Different?" She guessed the rest of his comment. She came closer to him. Then even closer, went on her toes and whispered in his ear "Do you like it?"

The whisper made him shiver. Was this woman really Anna? He wanted to believe so but the new personality threw him off. He played along. "Well I-"

Anna didn't let him finish, afraid she might not get a compliment. He seemed distant towards her. "Careful, you would want to upset the queen."

Kristoff was confused. "Queen?"

"Yes, this is my castle after all. I wear the tiara and have a throne to prove so." Anna said proudly. "However…I do want a king to be by my side. That's why I've decided not to kill you." she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him almost as close enough so that their lips were barely touching. "I'm not letting Pitch know but I want you back. Then together we'll bring him down and rule my kingdom together. Not letting Elsa and Jack have back their throne. It's ours now."

Kristoff pulled away from her in surprise. "Wait, what? Did you say 'Pitch'? Did he do this to you?" he clenched his teeth in anger. "He didn't touch you did he?"

Anna blushed in shame. "He did kiss me to prove a point…"

"WHAT!" Kristoff yelled. "WELL, DID YOU KISS BACK?"

"No, of course not! I pulled away and burned him. I promise." Anna looked down. "I still care for you even though I've changed…but no one will accept me as I am right now except you…right?"

Kristoff saw her start to cry. "Anna?"

"I just wish I could kiss you and hold you. Pitch has ruined that for me now. No one but him can touch me without getting burnt." Anna covered her teary eyes and cried. Kristoff suddenly tackled Anna on to the bed. Anna gasped. "What are you doing?"

His hands were burning as he was holding her wrists from pushing him away, but he didn't care. He loved her too much. "He kissed you so I'm going to kiss you and cleanse your lips". He leaned down and kissed her.

She melted into the kiss but then while they were kissing something inside Anna triggered, she opened her eyes wide, and something dark and burning was welling up inside, but it was slowly disappearing. Suddenly all the darkness that Pitch had forged into her body was disappearing. The darkness rose up from her body and dissolved in mid-air.

Their lips separated. They stared at each other. He let go of her wrists. She reached up and lightly caressed his cheek. The touch didn't burn. Not painful what so ever.

Anna's eyes widened. She felt warm and… normal again "Am I hurting you when I touch you like this?" she didn't see him flinch at all but she still wanted to make sure.

"No of course not. What happened just now?" he asked her.

"I'm… back…" Anna looked into Kristoff's eyes. "You did it! You brought be back! I'm free!" She leapt off the bed and did a twirl but as she did so, fire came from her hands and twirled as well. She quickly stopped as she did this and looked at her palms. "What? I thought…" she quickly ran up to Kristoff "If I end up burning you by doing this I'm sorry." She poked him.

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, you didn't burn me. But you must still have your powers." Kristoff got up from the bed and hugged her. "It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that I have my normal, cute, lovable Anna back."

"You're right." Anna returned the hug but then she realized something. Her sister! "Oh No! Elsa! Kristoff, I left Elsa all alone with Pitch!"

"Rapunzel and Jack are still in the prison cells too!" Kristoff said.

"We have to save them! Let's go!" Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand and ran off.

* * *

**(A/N) A kiss of true love prevails all. Yay, Anna is back to normal! Finally huh?**

**So sorry that this took so long. I hope you guys are still reading and paying attention to this story. Please forgive me.**


	17. The Agreement

Pitch suddenly had feeling in him that knew he had lost Anna's loyalty. She was free. He never should've let her be alone with Kristoff. But that didn't matter. He had what he wanted right in front of him and she was now alone with him. "You see, Elsa, when your foolish sister opened my prison she made is so it I would be able to free myself. Too bad she didn't know what she was getting herself into. What she was everyone into."

Elsa then came to her realization. "So you were sealed in and she broke the seal?"

"Yes. You have a very dumb sister don't you, Elsa." He chuckled. Elsa growled at his horrible insult. "But that is too harsh for me to say. I should be thanking her for helping me get closer to my true goal." He eyed Elsa.

Elsa glared at him. "And what would that be?"

He smirked "Why you being with me as my wife forever of course as the two of the most powerful beings in the world."

Her eyes widened in disgust. "You wish. As if I would ever do such a thing with you."

Pitch glared back at her. "This time I don't think you'll have much of a choice, Elsa." He started to walk up to her.

She stood her ground but then Elsa quickly thought of something. She had the pure crystal. She wouldn't have to use it on Anna. She could use it on Pitch. She didn't know if he was born with his powers or if they were given to him but it was worth a try. She was just going to have to find a way to hold him down. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" she slammed her foot down making the entire floor turn to ice.

"Ugh!" Pitch slipped on the ice. Before he had the chance to get up Elsa was already above him ready to touch him with the pure crystal. However, before she could he tightly grabbed both her wrists and tried to fight her off while still on the ground.

"Egh! Just… give up… already you monster!" Elsa was struggling but slowly making progress. But then suddenly she came to a realization. She was putting her baby in danger. If she tried to fight him off any longer he could possibly knee her in the stomach just to get her off of him and kill her baby. Pitch was surprised when she quickly pulled back but before she could stop him he hit Elsa's hand, which made the pure crystal fall out of her hands. It fell to the floor and shattered to pieces. In horror, Elsa's eyes widened "No… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" she screamed at him. "NOW IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!"

"Tell me, Elsa. Why did you pull back? You know you were going to possibly succeed in whatever you were trying to do." He roughly took hold of Elsa's shoulder and pulled her close to his face. "What are you hiding from me?"

Elsa was frightened but didn't fight back. "Please don't hurt me. It won't be just me you're hurting if you do anything worse to me!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled at her.

She didn't want to tell him but she would if she had to. "I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled back at him. She looked away from him to hide her fear and shame. She was ashamed to have told him before she told Jack.

He let loose his grip on her shoulder. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then with an evil grin he started to speak. "Change of plans. I now know what I want to do to Jack. I won't hurt your baby if you do what I say from now on."

She knew now that telling him was going to be the end of everything. "No, please don't hurt him!" she begged. She couldn't fight him. Her powers were not as strong as they were when she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't win. The ice on the floor that she created was already starting to melt.

"Hurt him? No, at least not physically. I… No. _We_ are going to destroy his heart." He laughed.

"No! I cannot!" Elsa shook her head.

"You can and you will. When this night is over you will be dead, Elsa. At least everyone will think you are dead. You will wait until I have gotten away. The next time Jack Frost sees you you will start to fade away. To make it believable you will be getting weaker and weaker the more you fade away. But don't worry no harm will come to your child as this is happening. But if you tell them what our plan really is you will never get to see your child." He let go of her shoulder. "Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand towards her.

"…Yes" As soon a she agreed her heart broke. She took his hand. When their hands touched nightmare-sand surrounded them. Bounding her to their agreement forever.

When their hands separated he disappeared before her eyes. Her realization to what she had just done had ruined her relationship with Jack and she couldn't tell him what was really going on. All she could do now was wait to say good-bye.

She fell to her knees. She started to sing.

"_Sadness swirls within me like the snow_  
_I've frozen out the only friends I'll ever know_  
_There's way I can win_  
_But I wish that I had let him know long ago…_  
_Life too short…_"

She then covered her eyes to hide her tears.

Suddenly she heard Jack's voice call to her. "Elsa!"

* * *

**(A/N) What is this? Two chapters uploaded in the same week? Wow.**

**Elsa is in trouble now. Is nothing ever fair for her?**


	18. Elsa's Goodbye

"Elsa!" Jack yelled her name.

"Jack?" Elsa turned around to see him flying towards her. His smile of relief to see her warmed her heart. Elsa went to stand and run to him but she only made it half way to him before falling on her knees and feeling lightheaded. Pitch said this would happen to her. She just wished it didn't have to come so soon.

"Elsa?" Jack paused for a second. Scared and eyes full of worry. He saw her start to slump.

"Jack, I think… I'm going to fall…" She told him softly, her voice decreasing its volume from the energy it took to speak.

Elsa did know she was going to go through this but Jack couldn't know. She knew what her fate was going to be. She fell over and felt him quickly catch her. She then started to feel light, weightless and cold. For once the cold did bother her. She didn't like the feeling.

"Elsa! What's going on? Are you okay? Did Pitch do this so you?!" he had pure anger in his eyes "Where is he!"

Elsa wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't afford to risk it. Then she thought she should be a little honest with him. He deserved that much. She shook her head, "In a way, yes. But for reasons that I'm sorry I can't tell, it was also my choice… to leave everyone I love so much. I'm sorry to put you… all of you, through this."

"What… are you talking about? Are you…" He wouldn't dare finish his sentence.

She didn't want to lie and tell him yes she was but if she told him the truth it'd be the end for her child. She also especially now can't bring up their baby. It would only add to the pain. So she bypassed the question.

Her eyes shut and then she continued. "Where is everyone else? I need to see them all before it's too late."

"Too late? No, Elsa. I don't like you talking like this. They're all coming. Anna and Kristoff just went to free Rapunzel. I went on ahead." Jack's heart started to quicken.

She reopened her eyes and smiled. "So Anna is good again… at least I can leave… knowing she's alright. That's wonderful," she whispered. Jack stared at her with his eye's starting to water. Elsa forced herself not to cry at the sight. "Jack," she said, "I need you to do me a few favors."

Jack's full attention was on her instantly. "Anything."

"I want you to just remember all the good times we've had together. Don't think about this moment when everything is over I won't be here, but my sister will be. She'll be there for you. I also need you… to take care of Arendelle… and Anna. Find a way to bring back Olaf."

Understanding he nodded and repeated her words "Take care of Arendelle and Anna. Bring back Olaf. Okay."

After he said that, he stared at her legs in shock. Her body was slowly staring to disappear in nightmare-sand. She couldn't feel anymore. She knew it was only a matter of time until she disappeared. Guilt welt up inside her heart, she was never going to forgive herself.

"I guess it's too late… for me to say goodbye to them… but you can tell them to stay strong for me and that… I love them very much. You can't let Pitch get away with this… you can't." maybe by telling him this he could find her again. "However… you also can't spend your time… on trying to get revenge… just because your life is limitless."

Jack's eyelids lowered and he looked back to Elsa's legs in anguish. She called his attention to her again. There was something even more important she had to say to him. "Goodbye, Jack Frost. See you again… maybe. I'm glad… we met. I love you with all my heart. Never forget that." She caressed his hair down to his cheek gently with her hand that wore her wedding ring. The snowflake on it sparkled. Her eyes closed and her hand slowly fell from his face.

"NO, ELSA!" he cried out. He caught her hand. "I love you too much. You can't die! Everyone needs you to live! _I_ need you to live!"

Elsa's eyes stayed closed. She felt herself float. Or it could be her disappearing. She didn't want Jack to cry. She hoped that someday he would find her again and save her and their child from Pitch.

'Jack, we must meet again. We must.' She thought to herself as she was almost completely gone from his arms.

Before she was gone he kissed her on the lips lightly and soon felt nothing against his lips. The nightmare-sand over took her. She had left him.

* * *

A few seconds later Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel entered the room. They saw Jack sobbing on his knees.

Everyone slowly approached him. Rapunzel was first to speak. "Jack… where's Elsa?"

He didn't say anything to her.

Anna then started to get scared at his silence. "Where is my sister?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I couldn't save her." He said.

Anna gasped and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She knew what he meant.

* * *

**(A/N) Pleeeeeease don't hate me, guys. Elsa isn't really dead. You'd know that if you read the last chapter. Everyone just thinks she's dead.**


	19. The Fall of Elsa

Anna, though she was heartbroken that her sister and Olaf were now gone that day, she was barely able to return Arendelle back to normal. She didn't have her sister's love to bring the kingdom back, only her memory. It was a miracle that she was able to. After doing so she became tired and went to bed.

Kristoff wasn't sure if he would truly be of any help to Anna and Jack. All he could do now was try to help them get through the loss of Elsa. His sister-in-law.

Jack felt like he would never be happy again. Without Elsa he was lost. What would he do for Arendelle now that it was back to normal? People would be coming back to their homes in the kingdom. Would he be able to take care of everyone without Elsa? He couldn't possibly run away like a coward. He wouldn't abandon Anna. Elsa asked him to take care of her now that she was gone. Gone…was she really gone? Jack found it hard to believe that she would be gone. The one person he truly loved was now out of his life forever.

Soon after what had happened to Elsa, Rapunzel had left to return home to the kingdom of Corona. She wanted to stay longer to try to help Anna, Kristoff and Jack deal with their loss. She couldn't through because she had her own kingdom to look after.

* * *

Rapunzel didn't know what to do really. She never did tell anyone that Elsa was pregnant when she died. She thought that if she did it would only hurt everyone more. It would just be another loss to deal with and Jack would be crushed forever. So she promised herself that she would never tell them.

Later that night in the castle of Arendelle, Anna slipped out of bed. She couldn't bring herself to sleep any longer. She went to the window and quietly sobbed. Elsa, her sister that she loved with all her heart had left her. She never got a chance to even say goodbye. Anna couldn't help but feel responsible for Elsa's death. If she hadn't turned on everyone Elsa would still be alive. Elsa wouldn't have let her believe so though. Anna knew that much for sure.

Anna wiped away her tears. She looked up at the night sky's stars and sang a small sad song.

"_Life's too short_  
_To be such an oblivious fool_  
_So reckless that I couldn't see_  
_Life's too short to be so desperate for power_  
_That I only ever thought of me_  
_I wish I saw things clearly_  
_I guess I'm just on the sort_  
_Now all I know is life's too short_"

* * *

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness is all Elsa saw when she flickered her eyes open. She slowly raised her upper body from the icy cold floor and sat up, one of her hands touching her aching head.

Elsa groaned in slight pain. "Ugh…what happened? Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. She looked around for an answer but all she saw was nothing but pitch black horrible darkness.

"That must have been a very convincing send off for yourself if they all truly think you are gone from their lives." Said a familiar dark voice.

Elsa recognized it. "Pitch! Where are you? Show yourself!" she cried out in anger.

"Right here, Elsa." He showed himself as a light out of nowhere flashed above his body.

Elsa stood up quickly. Then she remembered what had happened before she woke up here. Her lying that she was dying when she was in Jack's arms. She didn't even get to say goodbye to the others. She felt terrible. She remembered the reason why she did it though, for her child. For the only thing she had left in her life that truly mattered. However, she would never get to see the rest of her family again.

Elsa looked away from Pitch in despair and whispered. "I hope you're happy. I did what you asked, but I only did it for my child."

Pitch chuckled and pulled her chin towards him so she was looking directly at him. "I don't really care who you did it for. I am happy, to answer your question. I finally have what I want, which is you."

Elsa slapped his hand away from her chin. "Don't touch me!" she yelled close to his face. He didn't flinch though to Elsa's dismay. It seemed that she was no longer a threat to him in his eyes. Maybe it was because of her being with child. Fighting back and stress would only harm the baby.

"You look a bit different, Elsa." Pitch said as he looked at her up and down. "Must have been a side-effect from you giving yourself to me."

"What are you talking about?" she said, glaring at him.

"See for yourself." He said as the whole entire room was lit.

The whole room was shaped circular and it was made of ice. The ice was flawless and clear. Elsa saw her reflection on the ice. Was that really she? It couldn't possibly. The woman staring back at her with the expression of shock and face, same as hers had short black some-what spikey hair that went up in a curl. She had a blue tiara in it. The collar of her dress was white with a blue stripe circling the collar's shape. The sleeves were a light gray and wide. It also had a blue dress train like hers and there was a blue sash below the bust. The rest of the blue dress touched the floor.

She shook her head in denial. "No, that isn't me. You're just trying trick me! Well I won't fall for it!"

"You really don't think so? Try to touch your long braid. It won't be there." He told her.

Elsa tried to reach for her long blonde braid but was unsuccessful. It wasn't there. Instead she felt the spikey curled short hair and the tiara. She looked down at her dress and it was the same one that the woman in the reflection was wearing. It was true. Elsa's appearance had changed.

Elsa's hands turned into fists and she violently turned to Pitch. "Fine! I now know for sure that I am doomed to be stuck with you. However, know this, Pitch. You can take away my friends, my sister, my husband, my home and even my life, but I will never truly be yours!" she yelled. "My feelings for you will never change."

Pitch snickered. "We shall see."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N) - Finally! The story is over...for now that is. It will be continued in the third and final installment of this fanfiction series, _Frozen Frost III: Icebound Inferno_. So stick around, it's not over.**

**So, tell me what you thought of the sequel to Frozen Frost. Was it good? What was your favourite part of the overall story and will you stick around to read the third and final part? Please review. I love reading your reviews about my stories.**


End file.
